


His Secretary 2.0

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Admin!Marinette, Blow Job, CEO!Adrien, Deepthroating, Eating out, F/M, His Secretary AU, Kissing, Light BDSM, Making Out, Ocean Sex, Private Jet, Riding, Sailing, SecretaryAU, Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, Toys, adrienette - Freeform, car blow job, dildo, from behind, handjob, private island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien shot a glance up from his paperwork when he heard his office door slam shut, his glasses fell down his nose and he quickly yanked his glasses off. He stood up and briskly made his way to a stressed out Marinette. He gently grabbed her upper arms and peered at her with a concerned expression.He ran one hand along her upper arm and along her shoulder, curling his fingers beneath her collar and tugging her closer. “What’s wrong, princess? Talk to me.”Marinette slowly let her eyes flutter open and she felt his fingers slip from her collar, as she fell to her knees. She placed her palms on her thighs, straightened her back, and peered up with her eyes closed. Adrien watched her slowly slide her hands down her thighs to the floor, resting her forehead on the toe of his black leather dress shoe before placing a kiss on the instep. She slowly sat back on her heels and waited for him to say something.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	His Secretary 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/gifts).



> **I asked lalunaoscura what was one One Shot she wished I had written. She told me adrienette and secretary au because she missed them. So, here is more His Secretary!Adrien/Marinette. :) I surprised her with this and she hasn't read it fully yet. XD I wanted to do something to show how much I appreciate her as not only a person, but as an amazing friend! She is working so hard right now and I'm proud of her! I know she's going to do amazing and be awesome! And she owes me a drink in the future. Juice because I'm allergic to alcohol. LMAO!!! It's become an inside joke now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and you're amazing and so nice and I'm glad to call you one of my closest friends. ^-^**

Adrien shot a glance up from his paperwork when he heard his office door slam shut, his glasses fell down his nose and he quickly yanked his glasses off. He stood up and briskly made his way to a stressed out Marinette. He gently grabbed her upper arms and peered at her with a concerned expression. 

He ran one hand along her upper arm and along her shoulder, curling his fingers beneath her collar and tugging her closer. “What’s wrong, princess? Talk to me.” 

Marinette slowly let her eyes flutter open and she felt his fingers slip from her collar, as she fell to her knees. She placed her palms on her thighs, straightened her back, and peered up with her eyes closed. Adrien watched her slowly slide her hands down her thighs to the floor, resting her forehead on the toe of his black leather dress shoe before placing a kiss on the instep. She slowly sat back on her heels and waited for him to say something. 

“Baby girl, what is this? What’s wrong?” Adrien crouched down and gently touched her chin, grazing his thumb along her jawline. 

“I’m stressed out. Can we go on a vacation? Anywhere. It doesn’t matter to me. I just want to get away from the media and the office. I need a break.” Marinette fell apart and Adrien brought his other hand up to cradle her face in his hands. 

“Princess, we can go anywhere you want. Where did you want to go? I just need someone to watch Lucky and Sir Ham Ham. Just name the place and we can go, hm?” Adrien searched her gaze and watched her tremble. “Did you read your social media?” 

Marinette nodded, as she became saddened at what she had read. “Yeah and it’s just getting worse.” 

“I know, princess. Here, let’s turn off your notifications and mine. Neither of us will look. I’ll ask Nathalie to screen them.” Adrien took a hand from her face and she grabbed his wrist. 

“No, I don’t want this burden put on someone else.” Marinette shook her head and Adrien warmly smiled at her. 

“She’s been doing it for my father for years. It’s okay.” Adrien gently kissed her lips and reached into the pocket of her dress to take out her phone. 

He quickly maneuvered through her phone and turned off all of her social media notifications. Adrien slipped it back into her pocket and took his phone out to do the same. 

“Alright, sit in my chair, princess.” Adrien got up and held his hand out to her. Marinette licked her lips and peered up at him to watch him smirk. “That wasn’t a request, baby girl.” 

Marinette whimpered and placed her trembling hand into his, standing up and letting him lead her to his office chair. She watched him walk around the other side of his desk to grab the chair and bring it around to sit beside her. He grabbed his keyboard, sliding it closer to himself while he wiggled the mouse. 

She peered up as his dark screen came to life. Adrien cleared his throat, placed his glasses back on his face, and clicked on the internet browser to email Nathalie. 

**_Good Evening Nathalie,_ **

**_I am going to go on an impromptu trip with Ms. Dupain-Cheng to my private island. I would appreciate if you could keep up with all social media and take notes for when we come back in one week. Thank you. Have a nice evening!_ **

**_-Adrien Agreste_ **

**_CEO of Gabriel_ **

“Done.” Adrien clicked send and shut down his computer. 

Marinette watched him grab his paperwork, filing it away, before taking off his glasses and pocketing them for later. He grabbed his bookbag and packed it before slinging the strap over his head and onto his shoulder. 

“What?” Adrien peered at a shocked Marinette, watching her shake her head. 

“Nothing, I’m just shocked is all.” Marinette followed him to her office before packing up her own things.

“You deserve a vacation and so do I. Fuck the rest, right now.” Adrien leaned over to kiss her cheek, as he blindly tapped on his phone’s screen. He brought his phone to his ear and walked away from her to get his private jet situated. 

Marinette began to pack up the important paperwork that she needed to finish, brushing her hair behind her ear, while she watched him. Adrien was busily finding out if he could fly out tonight with her. He swallowed hard and nodded, hanging up after a few more words. 

“What did they say?” Marinette slipped the strap of her bag over her head and onto her shoulder. 

“That we’re good to fly. Alright, let’s go. We need to go back to the house. Call Alya and see if she’ll watch Lucky and Ham Ham, so I can spoil my girl.” Adrien kissed her and quickly grabbed the door to hold it open for her. 

Marinette dialed Alya up fast and got ahold of her, relaying the information to her while Adrien held the elevator for her. She slipped past him and finished up making plans to drop off Lucky and Sir Ham Ham right as they reached Adrien’s car. 

Adrien unlocked his car, opened the back door, and took his bookbag off to throw into the back. He held his hand out for her bag and she took it off, holding it out to him. 

“Thank you.” Marinette warmly smiled at Adrien as he took her bag and threw it into the backseat with his. 

“You’re more than welcome, Marinette.” Adrien kissed her cheek and took her hand, shutting the door. He opened the passenger door and helped her inside. “Ladies first.” 

Marinette softly giggled and sat down in the seat, grabbing the seatbelt to bring it across her body. She fastened it in place and watched Adrien close the door for her before walking around to get into the driver’s seat. 

“Packing first then Lucky and Sir Ham Ham on the way to the private airport?” Adrien smiled over at her as he started his car. 

“Sounds perfect.” Marinette sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment. 

She sat back in the seat and her gaze ran over him as she watched him maneuver his car with ease, shifting effortlessly between gears. She bit her bottom lip, as she watched him drive. She watched how his muscles flexed beneath his skin with each shift of the stick shift and how his slender fingers curled around the steering wheel. Her heart sped up and she swallowed hard as heat pooled between her thighs at how well he controlled his car. 

Adrien smirked and glanced over at her a few times as he hit the clutch and shifted again. “What?” 

Marinette shook her head and slowly looked him up and down. 

“I know that expression and it’s not nothing. You’re thinking something, princess.” Adrien turned his attention back to the road. 

“No, I’m not.” Marinette turned to face the front windshield, waiting for him to not pay attention to her. 

She slowly slid her hand along his inner thigh and grazed her pinky between his thighs, before slipping her whole hand over his hardened length. Adrien flexed his throbbing cock against her hand. He hit the break hard at a red light with a groan, as she cupped his cock against her palm and began to caress him through the thin material. 

Adrien cleared his throat, as he began to drive again when the light turned green. He tried to not focus on how amazing her hand felt on his warm cock, or how she was biting her bottom lip and staring at him like he was something delicious she wanted to eat. 

“You keep looking at me that way and we’ll never leave this damn car.” Adrien glanced over at her and growled from deep within his chest, as her fingers slipped down further to play with his balls and back up along his cock. 

“What makes you think I’m not aiming for that, Master?” Marinette parted her lips and widened her legs, causing her dress to ride up more. She leaned back and slowly slipped her hand between her own thighs to run her fingers beneath her black lace panties. She circled her clit with her fingertips and down to her entrance, dipping her fingers inside her soaking wet pussy. “Don’t you want me?” 

Marinette tilted her head back and arched her back, letting her breasts kiss the air, as she rolled her hips. Adrien groaned and suddenly hit the break again, as soon as they got to the house.

She searched him up and down, as she continued to run her hand along his cock and balls. He turned the car off and leaned back more, spreading his legs for her. Adrien parted his lips in a pant as he watched her through his long lashes. He groaned as he raised his hips to thrust against her hand. Marinette licked her lips and watched him through her long dark lashes, as she slowly ran her fingers up the underside of his cock to play with the spot where the head of his cock and shaft met. 

Adrien reached over and ran his hand along her neck, yanking her close to capture her lips in a hungry kiss. Marinette closed her eyes and moaned as she ran her fingers back up to undo his belt, clasp, and pulled the zipper down. He held her and tilted his head to dip his tongue between her parted lips, running his hand between her thighs to grab her hand and shoved it onto her thigh. She sighed and slipped her hand into his pants, caressing him over his soft boxers. He groaned and slipped his hand along her inner thigh until he reached between her thighs. She gasped against his kiss and wrapped her lips around his tongue to gently suck on it, before letting it go to bite his bottom lip and tug on it. 

Adrien growled as her soft fingers slipped through the hole in his boxers to wrap around his warm cock. She grazed her fingertips along him and teased the swollen tip before running back down to the base. She brushed her lips against his soft ones again, before he wrapped his lips around her tongue to suck on it. She moaned as he let her tongue go and ran his along her bottom lip and flicked her top one. He moaned as she squeezed his hard, throbbing, cock in her hand and ran it along it. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Adrien cursed under his breath.

Marinette took his cock out and watched as precum spilled from the tip. She maneuvered in the seat to get on her hands and knees. Adrien ran his hand along her spine as she grabbed his thigh in one hand and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He hissed between his clenched teeth as she parted her lips and slowly ran her tongue along the slit, gathering the precum that glistened on his cock. He softly moaned as her warm mouth enveloped him. Her nails bit into his thigh, as he ran his nails down to her ass, grabbing it, while her warm mouth slid down to the base of his aching cock. 

“ _ Shit, princess. _ ” Adrien flung his head back against the headrest to moan and suddenly smacked her ass, causing her to moan in return. 

Her moan sent vibrations around his cock, as he caressed her ass and gripped it before smacking it again. Another moan ricocheted around his cock and made him groan and shift his hips up. He slowly ran his other hand through her hair and gripped it, thrusting hard and fast into her mouth. Marinette moaned louder and Adrien caressed her ass and back, while she bobbed her head faster in time with his thrusts. 

His feet planted into the floorboards of the car as he spread his thighs further for her. She moaned as she felt his cock flex and the head swell more in the back of her mouth. She gripped his thigh and moaned louder, as she heard his breathing hitch and a moan escape his lips. His cock flexed with each release, as he came in her warm mouth. 

She eagerly swallowed each stream with a pleased moan. Making her Dom feel good made her pride soar. She felt like she had done a good job and had proven herself to be a good sub. She felt his grip loosen from her hair and slid down to caress her face. She wrapped her fingers around his softening cock and brought her swollen lips to the tip, before licking around it and cleaning him. Marinette placed a chaste kiss to the tip with a soft giggle and put his cock away from him. 

Adrien panted and tried to catch his breath as he hummed and came down from his high. “I wasn’t expecting- that- on the way home.” He softly laughed as he watched Marinette giggle and sit back in her seat. 

“Couldn’t help it. I love making my Master feel good.” Marinette bit her bottom lip, and Adrien cradled her face in one hand and ran his thumb against her cheek. 

“You did amazing, baby girl.” Adrien leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. 

His tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she parted her lips, letting his tongue swipe along hers in a kiss that made her thoughts and worries go away. 

Adrien groaned and broke the kiss, gently pressing his swollen pink lips to hers before resting his forehead against hers. “We should go inside and pack.” 

Marinette nodded as she rolled her hips, seeking relief. “Adrien?” 

“You need to cum?” Adrien whispered and felt her nod again. 

“Yeah, please?” Marinette slowly peered up into his gaze with a hungry expression that rode more on desperation. 

“Not yet. I have plans for that amazing pussy. No touching what’s mine, kitten.” Adrien pulled away, causing her to whimper as he opened his door and got out. 

Marinette watched him open her door and she nearly jumped at him, but he grabbed her wrists and smirked down at her. “Just fuck me, please?” 

Adrien shook his head and suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, kicking his door shut. He ran one hand up her thighs, putting her dress up and over her ass. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” 

Marinette whined and gasped when his hand suddenly smacked against her bottom curves, causing her to roll her hips. 

“I didn’t ask for a whimper, princess. I asked for a yes, Master or a no, Master.” Adrien smirked as he walked up to the front door. He smacked her ass again, causing her to squeak. 

“YES, Master!” Marinette let out a loud moan, as he rubbed the warmth from his spanks with his fingertips. 

“Good girl.” Adrien smirked and unlocked his door, shoving it open for them. 

Lucky came running and barking up at them and Marinette giggled and moaned as he suddenly whistled and pointed down. His dog sat and peered up at them with an excited, wagging, tail. Adrien scratched between her ears and shut the door behind them. 

He carried Marinette up the stairs to their bedroom to pack their bags. He set her down and grabbed their bags to pack their items for the trip. 

Marinette shifted her thighs against one another, trying to seek relief. Her swollen clit throbbed between her thighs and her panties were soaked beyond the point of wearing them. 

Adrien peered at her from the corner of his eyes, watching her sucking on the tips of her fingers and brushing her legs together. He smirked over at her and placed his clothing into his bag. 

“Spread those gorgeous legs for me. I don’t want you cumming yet.” Adrien heard her whimper and watched as she slowly slid her heels apart on the flooring. “Beautiful. Drop your panties. I bet they're soaked.” 

Marinette whined as she watched him smirk. She slowly ran her nails up the sides of her thighs and grabbed the sides of her panties, pushing them down her slender legs. 

Adrien waited for them to be around her knees, before he spoke again. “Stop. Keep them wrapped around your knees like that. Don’t let them fall further.” 

Marinette whined again as her knees trembled. Adrien went around packing up their things and opened the nightstand to grab a dildo and lube, tossing them onto the bed. She gasped and moaned as she watched him grab the items and walk towards her with a model gait. She mentally cursed his model walk and how much more sexier it made him. 

He peered down at her and she swallowed hard, “Let them drop.” 

Marinette kept her gaze locked on his as she slowly brought her legs closer together, causing her panties to fall around her ankles. 

“Now, step out of them for me.” Adrien licked his lips and watched her slowly step out of them. “Good girl. Do you wanna cum?” 

“ _ Yes, please… Master. _ ” Marinette begged as she peered up at him with a needy expression. 

Her breathing picked up and the room felt warmer. Her pussy throbbed and all she wanted to do was be fucked senseless by him. To feel him pinning her down and fucking her until she screamed and couldn’t walk. 

“Come on.” Adrien grabbed their luggage and took her down to the family room. 

He set the dildo on the coffee table after he opened the lube and coated the toy with it. Marinette swallowed hard as he closed the bottle and set it to the side. She peered up at him as he smirked and walked over to hold her by her waist, leaning down to brush his lips against hers in a slow kiss. She moaned as his other hand ran down her back and over her ass. He gripped the hem of her dress and yanked it up to run his hand between her thighs and circled her wet entrance with his fingertips. She gasped out a moan and rolled her hips for him.

“I want you to walk over to that coffee table and slowly ride that toy like it’s my cock, but you can’t cum until I say so.” Adrien whispered against her ear as he slowly licked along the shell of it and back down to nibble on her earlobe. “Be a good girl for your Master and fuck the toy how I like.” 

Marinette whined and gripped his biceps as he slipped his hand from between her thighs to slide his wet fingers over her hip and between her thighs again, teasing her swollen clit.

Adrien slipped his fingers along her wet folds and dipped them into her warm pussy. He pumped them in and out a few times before slipping them back out and up to her clit again. She gasped and buried her face into his chest, as he vibrated his fingers against her clit. Her legs trembled and she whimpered as he stopped and brought his fingers to his lips, licking along the side of them and wrapping his lips around them. He sucked them clean with a groan. 

“God, you’re so delicious.” Adrien groaned and gently pushed her away. “Walk to the coffee table for me, please.” 

Marinette squeaked as he smacked her ass on the way to the table. Adrien followed her over to the table and stood in front of her as she peered up at him, locking her gaze with his as she slowly eased down onto the slick dildo. She gasped as she suddenly gripped his forearms, bouncing up and down on the toy. It slowly slid further inside of her with each thrust, stretching her pussy open and making her feel full. She gasped and moaned as she worked herself with the toy. Her nails bit into his forearms as she rolled her hips with the toy buried deep within herself. 

“You look absolutely stunning riding that toy like the good girl that you are.” Adrien licked his lips and his cock flexed against his slacks. He took one of her hands from his forearm and ran it over his hard cock. “Do you feel how hard you make me? How much I want you?” 

Marinette whined as he made her hand run up and down his cock. “Yes… Master.”

“Do you want to make me feel good? Do you want to service me again?” Adrien watched her nod and lick her lips, as she placed her other hand onto his silver belt buckle. 

“Yes, please. I want to lick, suck, and kiss your amazing cock.” Marinette peered up at him and played with the buckle, rolling her hips. 

“So do it, kitten. Show me how much you love my cock.” Adrien let go of her hand and she quickly undid his pants and belt, shoving his slacks and boxers down to the middle of his thighs. His hard cock sprang free and she suddenly yanked him towards herself. 

She wrapped her fingers around his warm length and swirled her tongue around the head. He groaned as he ran his fingers through her hair and gripped it. She pumped her hand a few times, before sliding her mouth around the head. He bit back a moan as she grabbed his hips and took his cock to the back of her throat. 

“Let me watch how you would ride my big dick, princess. I wanna watch you bounce up and roll and roll those gorgeous hips.” Adrien moaned and thrusted into her warm mouth, feeling how her moan vibrated his sensitive cock. “C’mon, kitten. Show me what you want.”

Marinette whined and began to bounce up and down on the dildo, before rolling her hips and working herself on the toy as her mouth worked his cock. 

“That’s it. Mmm… god you’re so sexy. Fucking that toy like it’s my cock. You want my cock, don’t you? Fucking you, filling you with my warm cum. Making you scream my name. _Ah...yeah. Just like that, baby girl._ _Fuck_ , you feel so good. Ah… don’t stop. Keep going.” He hissed between his teeth as she bobbed her head in time with her hips, running her tongue along him before sucking hard. “ _Damn. Ah...hah-hah..._ “ 

He bucked his hips, thrusting into her mouth as she moaned. “Slip your hand between your thighs and play with your clit for me. I want you edging yourself. Don’t cum yet.”

Marinette whined and took one of her hands off his hips to run it along her clit. She gasped and moaned as she circled it, rubbing up and down as she rolled her hips. 

“That’s it, princess.” Adrien moaned and watched her twitch and tremble as she got close. “Don’t cum. Not until I say.  _ Ah...fuck. _ ” 

She sucked harder and faster, as she got closer to her own orgasm. Adrien grabbed the lubricant and coated his finger in it, before slipping his finger between her cheeks and circling her tight second entrance with it. Marinette jumped slightly in shock and moaned louder as she felt his fingertip press against her tight entrance. Marinette sucked him harder and got lost in how his cock flexed in her mouth and swelled further. He moaned and slowly began to work his finger into her tight ass. Marinette bared down on his finger and Adrien groaned as his finger slid in further. 

“ _ Fuck, Mari. _ ” Adrien groaned as her muscles tightened around his finger. He brought his finger in and out of her ass as she bounced and rode the toy. “Cum, baby girl.” 

Marinette suddenly sped up her fingers on her clit in time with her hips and mouth, causing her orgasm to build up before it burst and she cried out around his cock as she screamed and came hard. Adrien growled and parted his lips to groan as he released into her mouth, feeling her sucks tug on his cock. She swallowed each stream with a soft hum as she rode out her orgasm. 

“That’s my gorgeous slave. You’re so good, princess.  _ So, good. _ ” Adrien moaned as he came down from his high. 

She continued to lick and gently suck as his cock softened until he twitched when it became too sensitive. He slipped his finger out and pulled away from her. Adrien ran his fingers along her jawline and chin, brushing his lips around her wet swollen ones and tasting himself on her lips and tongue. He groaned as she gripped at anything to get closer to him. 

Adrien softly chuckled against her lips and lifted her off of the toy. He slid his hand down to play with her overly sensitive clit and she moaned as she peered up at him with a needy expression. “Still want more?” 

“Always.” Marinette sighed and moaned as her knees nearly buckled on her. 

Adrien suddenly scooped her up and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. “Spread your thighs.” 

Marinette spread her thighs and he ran his fingers down between them to part her swollen lips. She gasped as the cool air caressed her wet folds. He played with her clit before running his fingers down to her entrance, fucking her with his fingers until she was gripping at his suit coat and cumming hard with a scream that echoed through the massive house. 

  
  


***

The plane ride had felt like ages and she was so happy to be on land again. They made their way to the area to grab a ride to the docks.

Marinette licked her lips and watched Adrien, who was sitting beside her. She gasped as they approached the docks where boats lined the piers.

The car parked and they got out and made their way to a sailboat. Adrien climbed onto the boat and stuck their bags into the cabin, before reaching out for her hand. Marinette giggled and took it, gasping as he yanked her onto the boat. 

“Is this yours?” Marinette swallowed hard as she clung to his biceps. 

“Mm-hm, it is.” Adrien smiled at her and touched her chin, bringing her gaze up to his and capturing her lips. He broke the kiss with a warm smile. “Let me set-up the boat.” 

“Okay.” Marinette nearly stumbled as he walked away from her to begin setting up the sailboat. 

She sighed and walked over to sit down. He uncovered the mainsail and put the cover away. He then slipped the mainsail into the track and attached the halyard to it. He walked around the mast to pull the slack out of the halyard. He groaned as he walked around to grab the headsail out of a storage compartment. He unfolded the sail and attached the tack to the bottom of the forestay. He put the head of the sail into the track and connected the halyard to it, before pulling the slack from the halyard. He slipped a jib sheet through a point in the sail and ran both jib sheets around the outside of the shrouds. He slipped the jib sheet through a block and tied a figure ‘8’ at the end so it didn’t come out later. Adrien sighed and made his way around to the other side to do the same with the other jib sheet. He tidied up the jib sheets, so he didn’t get them tangled. 

“Is that hard to do? Do you need help?” Marinette watched him move about the boat and mess with things. 

“No, I’m okay. You just sit there and relax.” Adrien smirked at her as he undid the dock lines. 

Adrien started the engine to pull them out of the docks. 

He came back and sat in the cockpit. “Here, Come sit near me.” 

Marinette got up and carefully moved over to sit beside him. He maneuvered the boat to go directly into the wind, as he peered up at the wind vane. She watched him get up and stand on the deck to pull a little on the mainsail. He took off the sail ties and pulled up the sail as fast as he could. 

“Grab the tiller for me and steer straight so that the wind vane is still pointed in that direction for me.” Adrien pointed in the direction he wanted and Marinette looked around herself. “That wooden stick right there is the tiller.” 

She grabbed it and watched the wind vane as she moved the tiller for him. “Like that?”

“Perfect, princess. Thank you.” Adrien finished raising the sail and walked over to shut the engine off, before sitting down beside her to take over. 

Once they were going at a good speed, Adrien had her take over steering again and ran up to undo the sail ties and grabbed the jib halyard to raise the sail. He organized all the lines of rope and took over to sail them towards the island. 

“How long have you been sailing?” Marinette yelled up at him as the wind rushed around them. 

“A while.” Adrien laughed as he pulled into the dock. 

Marinette sighed as he kissed her before docking the boat and securing the dock lines. He brought the sails down and tied them in place after dismantling everything. He put the sail cover back over the sail and put the head one away. 

He grabbed their bags and helped her off the boat and onto the dock. 

“You really have your own private island?” Marinette swallowed hard as she took in the gorgeous cream sand, luscious emerald hued bushes, and bright bold colored flowers. Palm trees shot up between the bushes and she was in heaven. “Oh my god, the weather is amazing!” 

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Adrien softly laughed as he took her up to the beach house. ”I don’t get to come here as often as I’d like to.”

“I don’t know how you’d ever want to leave.” Marinette giggled and watched him pull out his keys to unlock the door. 

Adrien opened the front door and held it open for her. The house was filled with photos and random things he had found places. Bookshelves were against one wall and white couches sat in a living room that peered out of a massive wall of windows. She gasped as she took in the open concept beach house. Massive leaf themed fans hung from the ceiling and Adrien grabbed a remote to turn them on. 

Marinette took the place in, and Adrien took their bags to the master bedroom. She followed him into the expansive bedroom.

A canopy bed sat in the middle of the navy walled room. The wood was light in color and a sheer white fabric draped around the canopy of it. The curtains were tied to the posts and the bedding was a bright white cotton. She took in the grey fur throw that was tossed over the bed and the matching circular rug that was located beneath it. Two pale wood nightstands were placed on both sides of the bed and framed it. She took in the steel lamps that sat on the tables and the matching wooden dresser across from the bed. 

A full length mirror sat in a corner and she walked up to peer into it. Marinette stared at herself in the mirror as she heard the sounds of clothing being removed behind her. She gasped as she peered at Adrien in the mirror, when he walked up to her. Her lashes lowered as he grabbed the hem of the summer dress, she had changed into on the plane, and lifted it up her body and off of her. 

“Film what I do to you.” Adrien passed her his phone and she turned on the camera to record him running his hands up her taut stomach to cup her breasts. “No bra?” Adrien whispered against her neck, causing his soft lips to brush along her pulse point on his way up to her ear. 

Marinette gasped out a moan. “Would there be a point?” 

Adrien softly chuckled against her ear and bit it. “Guess not. I’d have just ripped it off anyway. Much like those annoying panties.” 

Marinette moaned and ran one of her hands down her stomach until her fingers slipped beneath her lace panties. “You mean these things?” 

Adrien licked and kissed back down to her neck and massaged her breasts in his hands. “Mm-hm…” 

Marinette whined as she watched how his hard cock was barely blocked by her body in the mirror. She gazed over his muscular thigh, his gorgeous abs, pec, arm, and built shoulder. A whine escaped her lips as she watched him lavish her shoulder, neck, and ear. His fingers pinched her peaked nipples and gently tugged on them, eliciting a loud moan from her lips. 

She ran slow circles on her clit with her soft fingertip, moaning as he bit her neck and licked it. She tried to hold the phone steady as she filmed them. 

The camera dipped every so often and Adrien nibbled up to her ear and whispered, “Better hold that camera still, kitten. I want a good shot of what I’m doing to you. How about we move this to the bed, hm?”

Marinette nodded and turned off the camera, handing it to Adrien as he let her go to set his phone on the dresser. She walked over to the bed and Adrien sat down with one leg bent and the other stretched out, while his back pressed against the headboard. 

“Sit right here, baby girl. I want your back against my chest and your legs spread for me to have my way with you.” Adrien smirked at her and watched her nearly trip with a gasp. “Careful, princess.” 

Marinette giggled at herself and sat down in front of him, leaning back against his chest. “Like this?” 

“Just like that.” Adrien ran his hands down her body and along her inner thighs, spreading them slowly apart. He took in the wet spot that had formed on her panties from watching them in the mirror. “You’re so wet.” 

Marinette nodded and sighed as he teased his fingers across her hips and beneath her panties. Adrien ran his other hand up between her breasts and slipped his fingers beneath her eternity collar, gently pulling her back against his chest. She relaxed against him with her head rested against his shoulder. 

Adrien’s lips grazed against her ear, “Does this feel good?” 

“ _ Yes, Master _ .” Marinette sighed as she swallowed hard and softly moaned. 

Adrien slowly trailed open mouthed kissed along her neck and shoulder as he slid his hand back down to her breasts, caressing each one, as he circled her clit with his fingers. He ran his fingers down her wet folds, spreading them, before dipping his two fingers into her tight pussy. Marinette gasped and rolled her hips with a moan, as he began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her. He curled them slightly and caressed the swollen bundle of nerves within her clenching walls as he shook his palm against her clit, vibrating her pussy and making her arch her back. Her toes curled and she slammed her hands down to grip his thighs, turning her head to bite his neck with a moan. 

“Are you gonna cum for me?” Adrien smirked and sped up his fingers, causing her to move her hips in time with his hand. “Are you gonna scream my name, hm, princess?” 

“ _ Ah!” _ Marinette let a loud moan pass her lips as she trembled all over. “ _ Harder, please!” _

One corner of his lips curled up and showed off a canine tooth. He brought her close and suddenly slipped his fingers out, running his wet fingers up along her stomach, between her breasts, to her swollen lips. “Do you wanna taste how amazingly sweet you are?”

Marinette moaned and grabbed his wrist, slowly licking up the side of his fingers before wrapping her lips around them. She took his fingers all the way into her warm mouth and sucked them clean, bringing them up to the tips to lick around them. 

Adrien watched her get up and turn around to face him on her knees. She slowly ran his wet fingers down between her breasts, down her stomach, and stopped at the top of her panties. He swallowed hard and suddenly pulled his hand from her grasp and grabbed her wrists in his hands. He winked at her and her eyes widened before she found herself suddenly thrown against the bed. She squealed as he got between her legs and lavished her neck, licking, nibbling, and sucking on her pulse point. He trailed kisses along her shoulder and bit it, causing her to arch her back and moan. He let her wrists go as he captured her lips. His tongue ran along her bottom lip before she wrapped her lips around it to suck on it for a moment. 

Adrien groaned as he began to grind his hard cock against her pussy. He ran his hands up her body and along her left arm. He grabbed her wrist as his tongue swirled around hers and his lips brushed against hers, slamming her hand above her head. She moaned and rolled her hips as he slammed her other hand above her head. He slowly ran both hands up to hers and intertwined their fingers, while his lips and tongue danced with hers in a fire fueled kiss. 

Her hips continued to grind against his as she got lost in his kiss and the way his soft, slender, fingers felt between hers.

He trailed kisses down her neck, between her breasts, stopping to lick and suck on each peaked nipple. Marinette arched her back and moaned as he continued to place open mouthed kisses down her stomach and along her hips. He grabbed the side of her lace panties with his teeth and she squealed, when he bit and tore them from her hips. 

“ADRIEN!” Marinette gasped and burst out into a fit of giggles that quickly ended when his warm mouth closed around her pussy. 

He licked up her folds and flicked his tongue along her swollen clit, causing her to suddenly tangle her fingers in his hair and tug on it, bucking her hips up to roll her pussy against his mouth. Adrien growled and wrapped his lips around her sensitive clit, sucking on it and licking it at the same time. He slipped two fingers into her pussy and curled them, caressing her g-spot and quickly speeding up his fingers at the same pace as his tongue. Marinette arched her back, gripped his hair and clamped her thighs around his head as she came hard with a scream. 

“AH! ADRIEN! FUCK!” Marinette screamed out and shivered all over, causing Adrien to moan and lick her faster. 

She twitched and squeaked as it became ultra sensitive. She pushed him away and he softly laughed as he removed his fingers and mouth from her pussy. 

“You okay?” Adrien smirked up at her and Marinette panted. 

She licked her lips and nodded. “Yeah. I’m- I’m good. Oh god.” 

Adrien softly laughed and kissed back up her body until he brushed his swollen, soft, lips against her ear to whisper, “I’m not done with you yet, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” 

She shivered from his voice and moaned when his warm, wet, mouth wrapped around her ear to lick and nibble on it. He sucked on her earlobe and tugged on it, flicking his tongue along it like he had just done to her clit. Marinette slammed her hand down onto his bicep and felt it flex as she gripped it, moaning and arching her back. 

Adrien rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of himself. She gasped and straddled his hips, rolling her hips along his. He ran one of his hands up between her breasts and slipped his fingers beneath her collar to yank her down into a rough kiss. 

She moaned and brushed her wet pussy along his solid cock, causing him to groan into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked on it, letting it go to nibble on his bottom lip. 

“Fuck me.” Adrien broke the kiss to moan against her swollen lips. “Ride my cock.” 

Marinette let a whimper pass her lips and sat up to catch the tip of his cock on her entrance. She rolled her hips just right, slipping his swollen tip inside. Marinette moaned and gripped the sheets in her fists, peering down to moan as he raised his hips to sink all the way into her warm pussy. 

“ _ Ah, fuck. _ ” Adrien cursed out a moan and Marinette rocked her hips. 

A moan passed her lips as she slowly opened her eyes and locked hers on his hungry ones. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, princess.” Adrien reached up to touch her face and run his thumb along her cheek. 

Marinette warmly smiled and leaned down to capture his lips again. Adrien sighed and moaned as he thrusted his hips in time with hers. She broke the kiss to moan as he began to fuck her faster and harder, making her toes curl, before slowing down again. He continued to edge her and himself by alternating his thrusts. 

Marinette got up and Adrien groaned as she turned around to face away from him. He touched her hip as she put his left hip between her legs. He brought his left leg up and bent it, planting his foot into the bed. She touched his knee and sat up to lower herself back onto his hard cock, as he held it for her with one hand. 

Adrien let out a loud groan as she sank back down onto him, biting his bottom lip. He watched her begin to grind her hips and bounce up and down, circling them before stopping to roll her hips. Her clit brushed against his thigh and her toes curled as her muscles tensed up. Her clit swelled and vibrated with need as she got closer. Her walls clenched around his swelling cock and Adrien tilted his head back to groan, before peering back down at her. 

He grabbed her ass, when she leaned forward more to grind more against his thigh and cock. Adrien smacked her ass and gripped it with his nails, running them along it and making her moan loudly.

Adrien grabbed her hip and bent his other knee to plant both feet and grind his hips in time with hers. Marinette moaned and her nails bit into his knee as she sped up her hips, teasing her clit against his soft thigh. 

“Adrien… ah- I’m gonna-” Marinette felt her climax build up between her thighs and her heart skipped a beat as her breath caught. 

“Cum for me, princess.” Adrien shifted his hips and thrusted in fast short strokes, brushing the swollen tip against the swollen bundle of nerves within her walls. 

“Adrien…” Marinette peered over at him, taking in how his hair had fallen loose from his bun. 

He peered at her through his long lashes with parted lips and flushed cheeks. He licked his lips and tilted his head back to groan as his balls pressed up against his body and his muscles tensed. “C’mon, baby girl, let go for me.  _ Ah, I’m gonna cum. C’mon baby.”  _

“I need more.” Marinette whined and Adrien grabbed her wrists from his knee and held them behind her back, restraining her. 

“Safeword, baby girl?” Adrien hissed through his teeth and moaned. 

“Ladybug.” Marinette gasped as he thrusted up into her harder. 

“Face away from me, please.” Adrien brought his legs down and watched her move to situate both her knees on either side of his. 

He sat up and pulled her back against his chest, holding her hips. “Don’t move your hands from behind your back.” 

Marinette whined and rolled her hips against his, bouncing up and down and circling them again in desperation. “ _ Please, Master. Make me cum. _ ” 

Adrien placed an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder and bit it as he caressed her left breast, pinching and tugging on her nipple. It sent an electric charge down between her thighs, causing her clit to swell further. She whimpered as his other hand teased her clit, pinching, tugging, and circling it. 

She moaned and placed her palms flat against his abs, feeling them flex as he moved with her. Her whole body trembled, as she got closer to her orgasm. She broke out in a loud moan, as she trembled and began to come undone. Adrien quickly shook his hand against her clit, causing her to fall deeper within the waves. She dug her nails into his abs and cried out his name between moans. 

“Ah… Mari… you’re so beautiful. I love when you say my name that way. The way you moan when I make you cum. The way you whimper and sigh as you relax and cum down.” Adrien groaned between his clenched teeth as he felt his cock swell and his breath caught. “ _ I’m gonna cum. _ ” 

“Do it. Fill me with your hot cum. Claim me as yours over- and over again.” Marinette whined as she heard him suddenly break and moan in her ear. He panted and thrusted faster as he let go. 

He took her hands from behind her back and intertwined her fingers with his as he laid back and planted his feet, causing her to fall back against him while he rode out his orgasm. “ _ Fuck, Marinette. Ah-hah-hah- shit. God I love how your pussy makes my cock all wet. _ ” 

Marinette whimpered as he let go of one of her hands and lazily drew circles on her sensitive clit, working her up again. He sped up his fingers, causing her to rock her hips against them until she was cumming hard again. 

“How many is that now, baby girl?” Adrien smirked against her shoulder, planting kisses between his words.

“I- I lost track.” Marinette softly giggled, licked her lips, and sighed. 

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck. “I think it was four.” He wrapped his lips around her pulse point with a moan and sigh. 

Marinette whined and rolled her hips, causing Adrien to grab her hips and still them. “I love when you keep your warm cock inside me.” 

“I love being inside you.” Adrien softly sighed and shifted his hips.

Adrien sighed again and slowly eased her to sit up. “What?” Marinette peered over her shoulder at the satisfied man on the bed beneath her. 

“We should get cleaned up and then go out exploring the beach. I want to play in the ocean with you.” Adrien groaned as she got up off of his lap and held her hand out to him. “What?”

“Well then… let’s go get cleaned up and changed into swimsuits.” Marinette warmly smiled and watched him groan and crawl across the bed to follow her to the bathroom. 

***

The ocean was gorgeous and clear for miles. Colorful corals and sea life decorated the ocean floor. Marinette sighed as she watched the waves slowly eb and flow, crashing as they broke into white foam. 

“This place is amazing, Adrien. Seriously.” Marinette turned around to peer at him, taking in his muscular body and warm smile. 

A pair of black aviators sat on his face as he watched her wade into the cool water. “I couldn’t resist buying it.” He shrugged with his hands on his hips. 

“So…” Marinette brought her hands behind her back and peered down and to the side as she kicked the water. “Are you…” She slowly peered up through her bangs and screamed as he got rid of his glasses, ran towards her, and scooped her up over his shoulder. 

She squealed as they fell back into the cold water and beneath the waves. They swam to the surface and he laughed hard, as he raised a hand to fling his soaked hair back. Marinette giggled at him as she brushed her hair out of her face. 

“You were saying?” Adrien leaned back to float along the waves. 

“Asking if you were going to come-” Marinette stared at him and gasped as he swam towards her and wrapped her up into his arms. 

“Do you want to  _ come _ ?” Adrien smirked at her as he ran a hand down to grip her ass in his hand. 

Marinette gasped as she felt him harden between her thighs in his short swim shorts. “How do you keep going?” 

“It’s incredibly  _ hard _ not to be around a woman as tempting as you.” Adrien kissed her neck, tasting the salt water on her skin.

Marinette moaned as she ran her hand down his body to cup his hardened length through his swim shorts. He held her as she reached between them to undo the velcro, while the waves made them shift up and down with each gentle rock. 

“Now?” Adrien moaned against her ear, as her fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked along it. 

“Mm-hm…” Marinette moaned and nibbled along his muscular shoulder and rocked her hips to try and get closer. 

Adrien sucked on her pulse point and moved her bikini bottoms over, as she freed his cock. He slipped into her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his ear while he thrusted into her beneath the water. Marinette sank her fingers into the back of his wet, salty, hair and yanked him down to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

Adrien moaned and the water brushing between and against her swollen clit caused her to dig her nails into his flexing back, as she came hard. He panted and groaned, as he thrusted faster and got lost in her. He moaned loudly as he bit down on her shoulder and came hard within her again. 

_ “Fuck, I’m gonna be so tired tomorrow. _ ” Adrien softly laughed, as she pulled away slightly to kiss along his jawline and gently bit his chin before kissing his lips. 

“Mmm… can’t we sleep in? Do we need to worry about that right now? We’re free for the week.” Marinette sighed and wrapped her arms around him more, burying her face into his shoulder. 

Adrien softly laughed and began to carry her out of the cold water and onto the sand. He crouched down to grab his aviators and stood up to walk back into the house.

He carried her through the family room and into the bathroom turning on the shower for them. He set her down beneath the raincan showerhead and she tilted her head back, letting the warm water cascade through her hair and down her back. She turned around to face the wall and Adrien walked up to undo the ties on her bikini top and bottoms, letting them hit the floor with a wet smack. 

Adrien sighed and shoved his swim shorts down, stepping out of them and pressing himself against her back. Marinette sighed as he ran his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts in his palms, and teased her peaked nipples. 

“You’re so cold.” Adrien whispered against her ear and felt her nod. 

“I- yes.” Marinette licked her lips as he played with her breasts in his hands, causing her to rub her thighs together. 

“Place your hands on the tile wall for me.” Adrien nibbled on her ear and tugged on his. 

Marinette placed her hands against the cool tile, and he brushed his cock against her ass. “How do-”

Adrien interrupted her by placing his fingers between her lips, causing her to moan and lick and suck on them. “Tell me yellow or Ladybug if your arms get tired. Otherwise, don’t move those gorgeous hands from that wall. Okay, princess?” 

“Yes, Master.” Marinette moaned around his fingers, as she lovingly sucked on them like it was his cock. 

“Good girl. Now, let’s see how many times you can cum, shall we?” Adrien slowly licked up the side of her neck and felt her shiver. “How many more times can I make you scream?” 

Marinette whimpered and pressed her ass against his cock more. Adrien ran his hands along her arms and back to her breasts. He caressed them before slowly sliding his fingers down to her hips, entering her from behind. Marinette gasped and moaned as he slammed into her from behind, thrusting fast and hard. 

She gasped and moaned, running her hand up to the back of his neck. She sank her fingers into his hair and gripped it as she panted. Adrien ran one hand up her stomach to cup her right breast, caressing and teasing her nipple. He thrusted into her faster. She moaned as he slipped one hand up along her bent arm to hold her elbow, while his other hand slipped between her thighs to tease her pussy. He worked her with his hand and cock until she was thrusting her hips against his and cumming hard. 

Adrien groaned loudly and buried his face into her shoulder as he came within her, fucking her harder and faster. He rode out her orgasm and his own until she let him go to catch herself on the tiled wall. 

Adrien panted and smirked, before leaning over her body to whisper into her ear, “I didn’t tell you that you could let go of that wall, baby girl, did I?” 

Marinette whimpered and shook her head. Adrien ran his hand along the lower curve of her ass and gripped it, tugging up before letting it go to smack it. He did short pats to warm her up, “Count to five for me like a good girl.” 

Marinette nodded and he gave her lower cheek a good smack that sent vibrations between her thighs. 

“One!” Marinette gasped and moaned, as he rubbed his hand along her ass. 

“Good girl. Four more.” Adrien pressed a kiss to her shoulder and smacked her ass again. 

“Two!” Marinette gripped the tile and rolled her hips. 

“Three more, princess.” Adrien smirked and rubbed the red mark on her ass before smacking it again. 

“Three!” Marinette moaned as he rubbed her ass and between her thighs. 

Adrien did a quick smack closer to her pussy, causing her legs to tremble. “How many is that, baby girl?”

“Four.” Marinette whimpered as he rubbed her pussy and circled his fingers against her entrance. 

Adrien smacked along her pussy and she gasped and cried out in a moan. “And?”

“ _ Fi-five. _ ” Marinette whispered and Adrien smacked her once more. “FIVE! AH!”

Marinette lost all words as his fingers slipped inside of her pussy and he thrusted them into her super fast, while he shook his other hand over her clit. Her knees gave out and he held her up by her hips, as she came harder than before. Adrien collapsed to the ground with her and held her, as she tried to catch her breath with a soft hum and giggle. 

“You’re evil.” Marinette reached up to touch his shoulder and grip it, before running her hand up to play with his hair. “Dangerous.”

“I’m exhausted.” Adrien laughed as he placed kisses against her skin.

“How about we finish getting clean and nap?” Marinette softly laughed with him and felt him nod. 

“Alright, sounds like a plan. I love naps.” Adrien sighed and helped her up, so they could finish getting clean. 

***

Adrien laid in the bed with a sheet over his hips, running his fingers through Marinette’s damp hair from the shower. She sighed and slept on his chest, getting lost in the way he ran his fingers through her hair. He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky to have met a woman like her, or what great power led her into his office, but he honestly didn’t care. She was amazing and he wouldn’t trade her for anyone, or anything for that matter, in the world. She was his and he was hers, and nothing could change that. 


End file.
